Infernal Emperor Bulblax
The Infernal Emperor Bulblax is a powerful boss in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds. Games This creature appears in the following fanon games: *''Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds'' Stats Locations To be determined Appearance The Infernal Emperor Bulblax is the same size as the Emperor Bulblax at the end of . Instead of a purple tongue, yellow face/feet and green hide, it has an orange tongue, red face/feet and yellow hide. When it notices the player's group, its entire body will turn aflame. File:Fire emperor.jpg|Artwork of the Infernal Emperor Bulblax. File:Infernal Emperor Bulblax by Scruffy.png|HD render of the Bulblax while it's on fire. Behavior When idling, the Infernal Emperor Bulblax lazily walks about the arena, much like the regular Emperor Bulblax. However, once it notices the player, it becomes more aggressive: instead of passively walking towards the player's group, it chases the player until they leave the arena, at which point it will give up and resume slowly walking. It will also light itself on fire. It will lick the ground and shake Pikmin off, exactly like the Emperor Bulblax. However, when it licks the ground, it spreads lava on the floor, which it can get stuck in (see below). Additionally, the Bulblax may breathe fireballs at the player's squad or create a fiery tornado. It has the potential to kill all the player's Pikmin in one strike, and bomb rocks are ineffective against this boss. As its health depletes, the Bulblax will steadily get faster, unleash multiple attacks in succession, and will begin using new attacks. At below half health, it will start belching stomach acid around itself. It may start jumping up and down from time to time, causing bomb rocks and boulders to fall. Also, the Bulblax may roar, which paralyzes the Pikmin squad and summons Flaming Mitites, which will try to attack your group. Finally, after two thirds of its health has been depleted, it will begin to use its superjump attack. The force of the impact is so great that it will cause waves of sand to come at the player's group, potentially burying the group. Upon death, the Infernal Emperor Bulblax will release a great deal of lava, shrink, and cool. Strategy Only Red Pikmin can attack this mighty foe, as it is on fire whenever you are attacking it. The Infernal Emperor Bulblax has much health and a wide variety of attacks that could potentially devastate your group, so you should exercise extreme caution when battling this boss. As mentioned, bomb rocks don't work against it. However, the key into successfully immobilizing this boss lies in its lava: after it spreads lava on the floor, you should trick the Bulblax into walking into the lava. After a moment, the lava will cool, and the boss will become stuck, giving you a chance to attack. Remember that only Reds can attack, but you have a 15 second window before it breaks free of the rock. However, it will only take up to a sixth of its health during this time, at which point it will escape and chase after the player in a fiery rampage. The Bulblax is invulnerable during this time and will only calm down if you leave the arena. As you continue to reduce its health, be wary of its increased speed and its new attacks. It will lick the ground less frequently so as to not get stuck. In the event that you get buried in the sand by a shockwave, quickly twirl so the leaders get unstuck and quickly whistle at your Pikmin so they get up as well. Also, you can tell if the Bulblax is getting ready to roar: it starts breathing in deeply. Get as far away from the Bulblax so you don't get paralyzed. Continue to get it stuck in its lava, attack it, and it will eventually die. It will release the Pluckaphone upon defeat. Category:Fanon Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Bosses